One-shots Laxus x Lucy
by EliseOneesama
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de la pareja de Laxus y Lucy, denominados LaLu.
1. Estoy cansada, Laxus

**—Narra Lucy—**

No podía más, estaba cansada, exhausta; no podía dar un paso más. ¿Por qué te empeñabas en entrenarme tan duramente, si tan sólo me hacías daño? Me sentía mal, porque tú eres fuerte y yo tan débil… ¿Por qué quieres que sea como tú, fuerte y seguro de ti mismo? Incluso me has apartado de mi equipo, de mis amistades. Dices que ellos solo me volverán más blanda de lo que ya soy...

¿Por qué me haces esto Laxus? Ya no sé quién soy, ni quien debería ser… Solo sé que debo ser cómo tú.

Estoy cansada de ser lo que quieres que sea.

Todo lo que hago, todas las veces que fallo y me doy contra la pared, espero que tú estés ahí para ayudarme, consolarme, iluminar mi camino, salvarme de la oscuridad… Pero lo único que haces es apartarte de mí, hundiéndome en la más profunda soledad.

No soporto la presión, las expectativas que pones sobre mí. No soporto ver tu cara de decepción al verme fallar una y otra vez.

Pero supongo que ahora ya no me importa, o eso es lo que quiero creer. Tan sólo hago lo que me pides, ya no me quejo, ya no replico… ¿Pero de verdad esto es lo que quiero?

Todo lo que quiero hacer, es ser más como yo…

Y menos como tú.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Laxus? ¿No puedes ver que me estás matando, poco a poco, por dentro? ¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿de que te abandone, me marche para no volver jamás?

Todo lo que hago, todo lo que pienso, cada paso que doy… es un error para ti.

Porque todo lo que pensaste que sería, se derrumbó justo frente a ti.

Sé que llegará el momento en el que no aguantaré más esta tortura, perdiendo mi verdadero yo en lo que tú quieres que sea. Y cuando ese instante llegue, cuando los miedos me abandonen y las dudas se disipen podré preguntártelo… Podré decírtelo…

— Sé que yo podría terminar fallando también —comencé—.Pero también sé que tú eras igual que yo… con alguien decepcionado de ti.

Tampoco esperaría tu respuesta, solo sé que correría, me marcharía para no volver nunca más. ¿Me echarías de menos?, ¿intentarías buscarme o me dejarías marchar? ¿Entenderías que solo me has hecho daño?

 **Estoy cansada, Laxus**


	2. Está vez lo dejaría pasar

**—Narrador omnisciente—**

¿Por qué no podía simplemente comportarse bien y ahorrarle problemas? Esta vez destruyeron completamente una tienda ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? No tenía idea, ella estaba hablando con Elise cuando se escucho el fuerte sonido de una explosión. Inmediatamente adivinó quienes la había causado y corrió al lugar de la explosión. En el lugar sólo encontró la calle llena de verduras y a un histérico señor gritando por su tienda. Al parecer Laxus, Bickslow y Freed habían escapado. Su cabello se tornó de color dorado e inmediatamente empezó a buscarlos.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando rápidamente pudo encontrar a Laxus, la última vez él había sido el último en dejarse encontrar. Sin embargo, lo había encontrado recostado contra el techo de una casa con una sonrisa burlona -y por que no admitirlo, sexy- en sus labios.

— Laxus, ¿Por qué siempre hacen este tipo de cosas? —preguntó molesta haciendo un puchero adorable. El rubio solo bostezo.

— Rubia mejor apresúrate en buscar a Freed y Bicklow, puede que se escapen —dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Molesta la chica se acercó al chico y con una fuerza descomunal lo obligó a levantarse mientras él soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Sin soltarlo en ningún momento, se lo llevo de ahí para poder regañarlo, después encontraría a los otros dos.

Llegaron a la casa de la maga y se sentaron en el mueble, Laxus tenía un gesto burlón, como si él fuera quien tenía el control de toda la situación. ¡Realmente le enfadaba!

— ¡Laxus! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a la tienda de ese pobre hombre?, ahora tendremos que pagarle, además a limpiar todo el desastre que causaron y... —Lucy no se dio cuenta cuando su acompañante se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, lo único que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos.

Laxus lentamente termino el beso dejando a una sorprendida Lucy con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona que a la maga estelar tanto molestaba, pero esta vez por algún motivo le pareció dulce y adorable.

— Lo siento —susurro suavemente el rubio volviendo a besarla con ternura.

 **Está vez lo dejaría pasar**... sólo esta vez...


	3. ¿Verdad o reto?

**—Narrador omnisciente—**

— **¿Verdad o reto?**

— Pues... reto —contestó distraídamente la maga estelar, Mirajane intercambio una mirada traviesa con su hermana y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo.

— Entonces, Lucy —Lisanna sonrió de lado—. ¡Te reto a darle un beso a Laxus!

Un silencio se instaló por unos segundos mientras Lucy analizaba la información... un beso... tenía que darle, ¿un beso?... nerviosamente volteó a ver al chico que también se habia quedado petrificado pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se esforzó por poner una mirada burlona

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso? —siguió diciendo cosas parecidas por unos minutos para finalmente escuchar como las dos chicas decían a coro "Es un reto, tienes que cumplirlo". El sonrojo de la chica aumento al ver que el rubio le dirigía una mirada seductora y burlona.

Diciendose palabras de ánimo en su mente, la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Laxus, se paro delante de él y sus sonrojo aumento al notar las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en ella.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas privado? —susurró el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran escucharla. Lisanna iba a protestar pero Mirajane se le adelanto.

— Como sea, pero háganlo ya.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a un armario cercano y se metieron ahí, Laxus dejo pasar primero a Lucy para después pasar él y cerrar la puerta.

El espacio era pequeño y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Lucy juraba que estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar su agitado corazón. Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, sintiendo la respiración del otro muy cerca de ellos mismos de lo cerca que estaban.

— Bueno, ¿vas a hacer algo o no? Incluso ya estamos aquí adentro —habló finalmente el dragon slayer de rayo. Lucy agradeció la oscuridad porque gracias a ella su acompañante no podía ver su rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

— Etto... yo... bueno, allá voy.

La rubia coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en la cara de Laxus mientras que con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban. Laxus no pudo esperar más y rápidamente junto sus labios con los de la chica.

Al principio Lucy se sorprendió por la impaciencia del chico, en cuanto cerró los ojos se olvido de todo. Al final de cuentas estaban besándose. Se estremeció cuando Laxus mordió suavemente su labio inferior, ¡por dios! ¿acaso era legal besar tan bien? El rubio utilizo su brazo disponible para pasarlo por la cintura de Lucy y acercarla mas a él.

Después de unos minutos se separaron por la inútil necesidad de aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Cuando se repusieron solo sonrieron mutuamente y se quedaron ahí, sin despegarse uno del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Mira-nee ¿Crees que se queden ahí por mucho mas tiempo? —preguntó impaciente la menor.

— Míralo tu misma —dijo sacando una lacrima y entregándosela—. No se han separado ni un poco.

— Sigo sin entender como adivinaste que entrarían al armario ¿Qué hubiera pasado con la otra lacrima si hubieran ido a otra parte?

— Fue suerte, además de cualquier forma veríamos el beso, ya sea aquí o en el armario.

—Oh mira, se están volviendo a besar —sonrío la chica—. Elise va a estar muy feliz por estos dos...


	4. Nunca me gustó tu apellido

**—Narrador omnisciente—**

En una de las mesas del segundo piso se podía ver una escena muy cómica, ya que Laxus se encontraba apoyado en su mano derecha mirando a Lucy, la última nombrada lleva horas leyendo un libro sin hacerle mucho caso y eso estaba empezando a ser molesto para el rubio.

— Sabes, Lucy, **nunca me gustó tu apellido** —el mago de rayo soltó ese comentario sin más.

La recién nombrada despegó su vista del libro para obsevar confundida a su acompañante, ¿Qué bicho le pico? fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente

— ¿Disculpa? —la maga estelar parecía ofendida.

— Tu apellido siempre me ha disgustado.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, deberías cambiártelo —insistió el mago.

— ¿¡Cambiar mi apellido!? ¿¡Por cuál!?

El reciente grito de la rubia había llamado la atención de los pocos miembros del gremio que no estaban viendo la escena desde el principio, Mirajane quien se había encargado de que nadie interrumpa la escena de ambos rubios sonreía.

— Dreyar —su respuesta fue clara y directa.

— ¿Eh? —le costó un poco entender a que se refería el rubio pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— Lucy Dreyar, suena tan bien —la sonrisa del rubio se hizo más grande.

— Laxus...

Lucy bajó la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, el grito de asombro de todos en el gremio no se hizo esperar mucho. Algunos escupieron sus bebidas, otros se cayeron de sus sillas, algunos como Mirajane y Elise tenían un derrame nasal por tanta ternura.


	5. Si hubiera sido más fuerte

**—Narrador omnisciente—**

La lluvia cae sobre las grises calles de Magnolia, hoy es un día triste para todos dado que esa misma mañana habían enterrado a una de las personas más importantes de Fairy Tail. A pesar de llorar desconsoladamente sobre su tumba aquel sentimiento de vació y perdida permanecía en cada uno de los miembros del gremio, habían logrado ganar la batalla contra el gremio oscuro más poderoso pero habían perdieron a su maestro.

Todos tratan de superar su muerte aunque no era nada sencillo, sus caras reflejan lo que sentían. Nadie tiene ganas de salir a hacer misiones, y menos con este tiempo.

Natsu se negaba a admitir su muerte, Elise intentó calmarlo pero finalmente Erza le dio un golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Gray se encontraba bebiendo, junto con la muerte del maestro se sumaban tres pérdidas muy importantes para él, Juvia permanecía a su lado. Levy lloraba en los brazos del dragon slayer de metal.

— Viejo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —el rubio lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la tumba de su abuelo.

Él había tenido un problema cuando se enfrentó a uno de los magos de Tártaros y cuando estaba al borde de la muerte su abuelo se interpuso en el ataque. Eso despertó la rabia de su interior y logro derrotarlo, pero a un precio demasiado elevado.

— **Si hubiera sido más fuerte** , tan sólo un poco más, tu seguirías aquí —susurró.

Sintió una mano en su hombro por lo cual se giro, se trataba de la maga estelar la cual antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna le abrazó.

— Se como te sientes, llora todo lo que necesitas, yo estaré aquí para ti.

El dragon slayer de rayo sonrió triste antes de corresponder al cálido abrazo de su prometida sin dejar de llorar por la muerte de su maestro y abuelo.


End file.
